1. Technical Field
The embodiments described herein are related to automated window covering operation and more particularly, to an apparatus that allows all of the louvers of a arched shutter to operate automatically and simultaneously.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an example arched shutter 100 comprising a plurality of louvers 102. In a conventional installation, such an arched shutter is often placed high above ground level such as above a window 200 or entry as illustrated in FIG. 2. As with many conventional shutters, or window coverings, the louvers of such an arched shutter 100 are operated manually. In fact, for most conventional arch shutters, each individual louver must be operated manually in order to open or close the louvers. Because an arched shutter 100 is often placed high above ground level it can be difficult to open and close louvers 102.
Systems do exist in which louvers 102 can be simultaneously operated using a string mechanism, but such systems are not very robust or precise. Conventional motorized systems are of no help, because they do not operate with a shutter in the form of an arch.